


To nie była cicha noc

by betheflame, Lacerta



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Party, Fluff, Holidays, Motherhood, Multi, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Sappy, Translation, found family fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacerta/pseuds/Lacerta
Summary: ‒ Ta kolęda jest bez sensu – zauważyła Pepper.‒ „Cicha noc”? – upewnił się Steve.‒ Nie ma opcji, w żadnym ze światów naszego multiwersum, żeby kobieta rodząca bez znieczulenia na stogu siana była cicho. Ni cholery – wyjaśniła, dokładając kostki Scrabble na planszę. – Ksenofob. Siedemdziesiąt dwa punkty.‒ Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałem – przyznał Steve. – A tak poza tym, to cię nienawidzę.Pepper zachichotała i uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko.‒ To rzeczywiście nie jest coś, nad czym zastanawialiby się nieposiadający macicy. Ale mówię ci, poród Morgan można opisać wieloma różnymi słowami, a jednak „cichy” na pewno nie znalazłby się na liście._________Czyli Pepper i MJ rozmawiają o naturze miłości podczas dorocznego zlotu rodziny Avengersów.tłumaczenieIt Was Not a Silent Nightautorstwabetheflame
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Pepper Potts/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Michelle Jones & Pepper Potts, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2020





	To nie była cicha noc

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It Was Not a Silent Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808048) by [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame), [hundredthousands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hundredthousands/pseuds/hundredthousands). 



> [NOTKA AUTORA - BETHEFLAME]  
> Moja droga Ashbobo miała za sobą Ciężki Dzień, więc zaoferowałam jej świąteczny fluff na odwrócenie uwagi. W rezultacie powstało właśnie to.
> 
> Dziękuję grupie z serwera Stuckony za dopingowanie na bieżąco ścinkom tego tekstu. Mam nadzieję, że spodoba wam się efekt końcowy!
> 
> A, w tym świecie Thanos niegdy nie zdobył Rękawicy Nieskończoności. Thanos został pokonany za pierwszym razem, a Steve i Tony nauczycili się rozmawiać jak dorośli, a potem wszyscy żyli długo i szczęśliwie. Koniec.
> 
> [NOTKA TŁUMACZA - LACERTA]  
> Tłumaczenie dla [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame) z okazji Marvel Trumps Hate 2020.  
> Rysunek autorstwa [hundredthousands](hundredthousands-art.tumblr.com) został wykonany w ramach aukcji Marvel 4 Black Lives Matter.  
> Korekta wykonana przez Lily, dziękuję!
> 
> Wszystkie komentarze zostaną przetłumaczone i dotrą do autorki, więc śmiało dzielcie się swoimi wrażeniami~!

‒ Ta kolęda jest bez sensu – zauważyła Pepper.

‒ „Cicha noc”? – upewnił się Steve.

‒ Nie ma opcji, w żadnym ze światów naszego multiwersum, żeby kobieta rodząca bez znieczulenia na stogu siana była cicho. Ni cholery – wyjaśniła, dokładając kostki Scrabble na planszę. – Ksenofob. Siedemdziesiąt dwa punkty.

‒ Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałem – przyznał Steve. – A tak poza tym, to cię nienawidzę.

Pepper zachichotała i uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko.

‒ To rzeczywiście nie jest coś, nad czym zastanawialiby się nieposiadający macicy. Ale mówię ci, poród Morgan można opisać wieloma różnymi słowami, a jednak „cichy” na pewno nie znalazłby się na liście.

‒ No i poza tym – dorzucił swobodnym tonem Bucky siedzący przy tym samym stoliku – Maria według źródeł mogła mieć, ile, trzynaście lat?

‒ Skąd to wiesz? – spytał Tony.

‒ Pozbycie się oprogramowania morderczej marionetki trochę trwało, miałem dużo czasu na lektury – odpowiedział Bucky ze wzruszeniem ramion, wbijając wzrok w swoje kostki. – Na pewnym etapie nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć, czym jest Boże Narodzenie, nie tak dokładnie, więc spędziłem cały miesiąc, czytając i oglądając filmy na ten temat. I świeckie, i religioznawcze. Były całkiem ciekawe.

‒ I mówisz, że Maria miała trzynaście lat? – Steve uniósł brew.

‒ Jest kilka wersji, które podają teolodzy – powiedział Bucky. – Frezarka. Dwadzieścia trzy punkty. Ale są zgodni co do tego, że nie miała więcej niż piętnaście lat.

‒ A to wszystko zakładając, że w ogóle istniała – dorzucił Tony.

‒ Jasne – Steve rzucił ostrym tonem. – Bo znowu musimy na ten temat dyskutować.

‒ Friday, o której wszyscy do nas dotrą? – Pepper zmieniła temat, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, jak potoczyłaby się rozmowa, gdyby tego nie zrobiła.

‒ Agentka Romanova, doktor Banner, kapitan Wilson i agent Barton z rodziną dotrą tutaj o piątej – odpowiedziała sztuczna inteligencja. – Peter, MJ, pani Parker i Happy pojawią się za około trzydzieści cztery minuty. Współpracujemy z Karen; pokierujemy ich tak, żeby ominęli korki. Wakandańska świta zapowiedziała się na szóstą, Thor wybrał się po Rocketa, a królowa Valkyrie przeprasza za swoją nieobecność.

‒ Świetnie. – Pepper kiwnęła głową. – Czy możesz pokazać mi Morgan?

Na środku stołu wyświetlony został hologram śpiącej Morgan i dorośli zgodnie odetchnęli z ulgą. Ząbkowanie nie było dla nikogo przyjemnym doświadczeniem.

Wiele rzeczy zmieniło się w czasach po Thanosie, ale jedną z ważniejszych było to, że Tony obiecał sobie nigdy więcej nie ukrywać swoich uczuć. Kiedy zobaczył Steve’a i Bucky’ego wychodzących z portalu Strange’a na równinę Wakandy, poczuł, że odzyskał coś, czego brakowało mu już od Sokovii. W głębi duszy zdawał sobie sprawę, że kochał Steve’a Rogersa równie mocno, jak kochał Pepper Potts, i że w jakiś sposób, jakimś cudem, dorzucając do miksu jeszcze Barnesa, musieli znaleźć funkcjonalny układ.

I znaleźli.

W ciągu ostatnich trzech lat we czworo ułożyli swój rytm życia jako poligamiczna rodzina. Kiedy Steve oficjalnie przekazał tarczę Samowi, mniej publicznie podjęli decyzję, że Bucky nie wróci do aktywnej służby na pełen etat. Mimo tego nie brakowało im zajęć – młodzi Avengers wymagali szkolenia, a misje ich doświadczonego nadzoru. No i Pepper od samego początku zaznaczyła, że zajmowanie się Tonym to nieustanna harówka. Kiedy Pepper zaszła w ciążę – a nawet nie śmieli podejrzewać, że to może się zdarzyć – opieka nad Morgan stała się ich ulubionym zajęciem.

Poza tym Tony ciągle przygarniał kogoś pod swoje skrzydła. Zaczęło się, rzecz jasna, od Petera. A potem odnowił kontakt z dzieciakiem o imieniu Harley, potem pojawiła się młoda, genialna, nieobawiająca się mu odpyskować RiRi, a potem…

Skromny domek, który Tony zbudował dla siebie i Pepper, kiedy Steve ukrywał się przed prawem, szybko przekształcił się w rodzinną rezydencję. Tony, Pepper, Steve i Bucky mieszkali tam cały rok, ale każda część ich wielkiej rodziny miała tam miejsce dla siebie. Spotykali się ze sobą przy różnych okazjach, ale Boże Narodzenie? W Boże Narodzenie obecność była obowiązkowa.

Ich czwórka sprzątnęła Scrabble, pogodziwszy się z tym, że Pepper po raz kolejny roztarła ich na miazgę, i wspólnie zaczęli szykować przekąski. Mieli nie mniej niż dwanaście rodzajów sera do przegryzania z czternastoma gatunkami ciastek, krewetki w sosie, wymyślny smakołyk na bazie tureckiego ciasta filo, który przygotował Bucky, i rozmaite wegetariańskie oraz wegańskie przystawki, ponieważ Pepper lubiła mieć wybór. Mimo tego Tony i tak wystawił na stół chipsy. Shuri zapowiedziała, że nie wysiądzie nawet z samolotu, jeśli nie będzie przynajmniej trzech różnych smaków Doritos, a Tony naprawdę się jej obawiał.

‒ Halo, halo? – zawołał jakiś czas później Peter.

‒ W kuchni! – odkrzyknął Tony.

Zwiastowało to początek chaosu ‒ w najlepszym sensie tego słowa. Jeszcze zanim wybiła siódma wieczór, dom pękał w szwach. Torby i zapasy odstawiono do poszczególnych domków, wszyscy zgromadzili się w głównej siedzibie rodziny Stark-Potts-Barnes-Rogers, a mała Morgan radośnie znosiła przekazywanie jej sobie z rąk do rąk. Rozsiedli się swobodnie, szukając wygodnych miejsc po całym pokoju, w tym u innych na kolanach. Nikomu w końcu tak bardzo nie brakuje ludzkiej bliskości jak Avengersom.

Zgodnie z tradycją po wielkiej wspólnej uczcie przychodził czas na wręczanie prezentów. Zasady były proste: Friday zajmowała się przydzielaniem każdemu jednej osoby do obdarowania (Tony nauczył się, żeby nie mówić „człowieka”, bo Rocket zawsze patrzył wtedy na niego spode łba). Skończyło się to jak zwykle pełnym życia zamieszaniem, kiedy wszyscy rozpakowywali prezenty, dziękowali sobie nawzajem, śmiali się ze szczęścia i płakali ze wzruszenia. Wśród tego chaosu Pepper dostrzegła MJ, trzymającą na rękach Morgan i w milczeniu wpatrującą się w śpiącego niemowlaka.

‒ Jest w nich coś niesamowitego, prawda? – Pepper przysiadła się do dziewczyny Petera.

‒ Nie mogę przestać się na nią patrzeć – wyznała z podziwem MJ. – To znaczy, jakim cudem ludzie zaczynają jako takie maleństwa?

Pepper zaśmiała się i pocałowała Morgan w czółko. Podniosła z powrotem wzrok na MJ.

‒ Myślę, że to wszystko po to, żebyśmy mogli sobie przypomnieć, co to znaczy: być człowiekiem. Wszyscy tak zaczynamy – delikatni, ale waleczni; samodzielnie radzimy sobie z niektórymi rzeczami, ale w innych wciąż potrzebujemy wsparcia. Morgan umie dzisiaj już więcej, niż umiała dwa tygodnie temu, ale nadal wielu rzeczy jeszcze nie potrafi. My też potrafimy rzeczy, z którymi nie poradzilibyśmy sobie pięć lat temu, ale zawsze mamy przestrzeń do dalszego rozwoju. A przynajmniej to właśnie to ta mała uświadamia mi każdego dnia.

Kącik ust MJ uniósł się w uśmiechu.

‒ Bucky powiedział mi, że znowu narzekałaś na „Cichą noc”.

‒ Nie narzekałam – zaparła się Pepper. – A tylko skomentowałam.

MJ parsknęła, ale uśmiech pozostał na jej twarzy.

‒ Tę kolędę musiał napisać facet.

Pepper wyciągnęła z kieszeni telefon i kilka razy dotknęła ekranu.

‒ Napisana w 1818 roku przez Franza Grubera i Josepha Mohra, wykonana po raz pierwszy w Oberndorfie w Austrii.

‒ Czy Franz Gruber to nie ten zły ze „Szklanej Pułapki”?

‒ Nie, to był Hans Gruber. Ten jest dziewiętnastowiecznym austriackim kompozytorem – uzupełniła Pepper, wciąż przesuwając palcem po telefonie. – Wygląda na to, że nie jestem jedyną, która uważa, że ta kolęda jest bzdurą.

‒ Na pewno nie jesteś – MJ się zgodziła. – No bo serio. Cicha noc, kiedy kobieta rodzi w stajni. W stajni.

‒ Nie chodzę zbyt często do kościoła – powiedziała Pepper – ale wychowałam się jako metodystka i chodziliśmy dość często, a już na pewno w Boże Narodzenie. Ta kolęda wkurzała mnie już wtedy.

‒ Całkowicie wymazuje poświęcenie Marii – dodała MJ. ‒ Jedna z moich koleżanek, Amy, siedzi w tych klimatach i powiedziała mi, że to właśnie to jej przeszkadza. Dla mnie to w całości bzdura, ale Amy wie, o czym mówi, i wysłała mi tę wersję. Mówi, że jest dużo lepsza.

MJ przekazała Morgan Pepper i otworzyła na telefonie komunikator.

‒ Nazywa się „Labor of Love”, mówi o narodzinach z miłości, a pierwsza zwrotka idzie tak: „To nie była cicha noc, a na ziemi była krew. Kobiecy krzyk rozlegał się nocą pośród alejek miasta Dawida. W zaniedbanej stajni tam, na posadzce zimnej tak, małej Marii pełnej łaski popłynęły z oczu łzy; daleko była matki dłoń”.

Pepper milczała przez moment.

‒ Pomyśl tylko.

W jej głosie była nuta, którą MJ nauczyła się rozróżniać jako ton, którym Pepper, jak to prawdziwa mama, starała się przekazać ziarna mądrości. Peter wniósł wiele do jej życia – szaleństwo, ale i strach, ale i zachwyt – i wśród tych cudów jednym z najlepszych bonusów było to, że zyskała w praktyce drugą mamę, której ufała i którą podziwiała. Jej rodzona mama była… w porządku. Zwykle nieobecna, tak po prawdzie, ale w sumie w porządku. Za to Pepper? Pepper ją znała, a to nie było byle co.

‒ Była młodsza od ciebie, według historyków – mówiła dalej Pepper. – Miała może trzynaście lat? Wychowano ją w przekonaniu, że jej jedyną rolą było rodzenie dzieci dla jej plemienia. A potem nagle zachodzi w ciążę i razem z mężczyzną, któremu była przeznaczona – a kto wie, czy w ogóle miała coś do powiedzenia – muszą wybrać się na daleką wyprawę z powodu rządowej biurokracji. Na miejscu, z dala od wszystkiego, co im bliskie, od ludzi, którzy byli dla nich rodziną, od wszystkiego, co znali, Maria zaczyna rodzić, a jedyne miejsce, gdzie może wydać to dziecko na świat, to sterta brudnego siana w stajni.

‒ Kobiety są niewyobrażalnie silne – skomentowała MJ.

‒ Rozejrzyj się po pokoju – ciągnęła Pepper. – To nasze plemię, nasza rodzina, nasi ludzie i nasi kosmici. – Na to MJ parsknęła śmiechem. Pepper się uśmiechnęła. – Czy można w lepszy sposób uhonorować dzielną dziewczynkę ze stajni, niż otaczając naszą rodzinę miłością? Nie ma znaczenia ani to, czy Maria żyła naprawdę, ani czy ta historia jest prawdziwa, ani cokolwiek innego, o co spierają się ciągle Steve i Tony. Zamiast doszukiwać się dziury w całym, możemy zdecydować się uczcić jej poświęcenie. Możemy zrobić wszystko co w naszej mocy, żeby nikt, kogo znamy, nie pozostał samotny, nie rodził w odosobnieniu, żeby w trudnych chwilach mógł uścisnąć ciepłą dłoń matki.

MJ przełknęła ciężko ślinę, z trudem powstrzymując się od łez, i oparła głowę na ramieniu Pepper.

‒ Wesołych Świąt, mamo Pepper.

‒ Wesołych Świąt, kochanie – ta odpowiedziała, ściskając dłonią jej dłoń.

Po drugiej stronie pokoju Nat razem z Buckym i Steve’em przyglądali się świętującym bliskim. Thor pozwolił Lili Barton przymierzyć swoją pelerynę, a T’Challa przywiózł dla wszystkich wakandańskie smakołyki – nie obchodzono u nich Bożego Narodzenia, jako że misjonarze nigdy nie dotarli do Wakandy z kolonistami, ale T’Challa, Nakia i Shuri szybko zakochali się w okropnych bożonarodzeniowych swetrach i wspólnych uroczystych posiłkach z bliskimi. Ani razu nie przegapili rodzinnych obchodów świąt.

‒ Chyba nigdy do końca się do tego nie przyzwyczaję – Nat wymruczała do Steve’a i Bucky’ego.

‒ Nie wiem, czy powinniśmy się przyzwyczajać – przyznał Steve. – Mam na myśli… Po tym wszystkim, przez co przeszliśmy, nie chciałbym bagatelizować żadnej z tych relacji. Nie chciałbym przegapić ani chwili, w której otaczają nas nasi ludzie, ludzie, którzy nas kochają. Kiedyś miałem tylko mamę i Bucky’ego, a teraz… ‒ Gestem dłoni wskazał wszystkich wokół. – Ze wszystkich niesamowitych rzeczy w moim życiu ta wydaje się najwspanialsza.

Bucky przysunął się do swojego chłopaka i pocałował go w policzek.

‒ Jesteś okropnie sentymentalnym głupkiem, ale i tak jesteś jednym z nas.

Clint wybrał ten moment, żeby przycwałować do nich i cmoknąć Nat w czoło.

‒ Dzięki za futerał.

Nat uśmiechnęła się i wzruszyła ramionami, wciąż nie czując się swobodnie, gdy ktoś ją chwalił.

‒ Laura mówiła, że ma dość wydłubywania aparatów słuchowych z twoich kieszeni przed nastawianiem prania.

Clint roześmiał się.

‒ A wy co dostaliście?

‒ Shuri dała mi nowe farby – powiedział Steve, a Bucky odezwał się zaraz po nim:

‒ Peter zaoferował się popilnować Morgan na czas randki z moimi nicponiami.

‒ Tak jakby to było wielkie poświęcenie – zaśmiała się Nat. – Pepper i ja wybieramy się na weekend do Charleston, gdzie planujemy objeść się po dziurki w nosie smażonymi zielonymi pomidorami.

‒ Dobry rok – ocenił Clint z uśmiechem, po czym pomknął dalej, gdy Tony uderzył w kieliszek, prosząc o uwagę.

‒ Jest dwudziesta pierwsza – powiedział głośno, a zebrani uciszyli się. – Co oznacza, że przyszła pora na obejrzenie „Opowieści wigilijnej Muppetów”, czyli najlepszego filmu bożonarodzeniowego, i nie, Clint, nie przekonasz mnie, że jest inaczej. Ale najpierw chciałbym powiedzieć kilka słów.

‒ Kto by cię chciał słuchać, Stark! – odkrzyknął Barton, ale Laura trzepnęła go lekko w potylicę. – Tylko żartuję!

Wszyscy się zaśmiali, a Tony mrugnął do Clinta.

‒ Jestem wdzięczny za każdy rok, w którym nasz świat nie rozpadł się na kawałki. Carol przesyła nam wieści o innych światach, które nie radzą sobie tak dobrze, i wiem, że jeśli nas wezwie, wszyscy stawimy się, żeby im pomóc. Wielu z was pracuje nad tym, żebyśmy mieli pewność, że Hydra, Thanos, Grandmaster i inni ich pokroju więcej nam nie zagrożą, ale nie powinniśmy nigdy przyjmować za pewnik, że te zagrożenia są już za nami. Wszystkim tym, którzy wciąż walczą w słusznej sprawie, serdecznie dziękuję. Za każdym razem, kiedy trzymam Morgan na rękach, myślę o tym, że mogłaby nigdy się nie narodzić, gdyby fioletowy pożeracz ludzi dopiął swego. A wszystkim, którzy walczą na inne sposoby – May, Pepper, T’Challa, wam, którzy nas wszystkich prowadzicie i wspieracie – wam dziękuję równie mocno. Bardzo łatwo przychodzi nam tu zebranym skupianie się na tych największych wyzwaniach. Cieszę się, że przypominacie nam, że te pozornie mniejsze z nich są w rzeczywistości znacznie bardziej istotne.

Wznoszę też toast za moich partnerów, za to, że wasza trójka znosi moje szaleństwa, pilnuje, żebym jadł i pił jak rozsądny człowiek – a wam, chłopcy, w szczególności dziękuję za cheeseburgery pod nieobecność Pepper – i za miłość mocniejszą, niż kiedykolwiek mógłbym sobie wyobrazić. Ktoś, komu z całego serca ufam, powiedział mi, że Boże Narodzenie to dzień, w którym świętujemy namacalny wymiar miłości. To nie jest ezoteryczny koncept albo mdłe uczucie, które przesyłamy sobie przez świątecznie pocztówki – to siła napędowa, dzięki której wszyscy żyjemy. To dlatego dbamy o siebie nawzajem, dlatego dbamy o to życie, dlatego wstajemy z łóżka każdego dnia – jesteśmy miłością opakowaną w ludzką skórę.

Tony uniósł kieliszek gazowanego cydru i odszukał w tłumie Bucky’ego, Steve’a i Pepper.

‒ A więc szczęśliwych, najweselszych wam wszystkim. Niech wypełnia nas wszystkich miłość, aż do następnej okazji, kiedy będziemy mogli się spotkać.

Okrzyki „szczęśliwych, najweselszych” rozbrzmiały donośnie i obudziły Morgan. Ta poruszyła się niespokojnie w ramionach Pepper i Steve przeszedł szybko na drugą stronę pokoju przejąć małą.

‒ Ułożę ją do snu – uśmiechnął się. Przebrali ją w piżamę już jakiś czas temu, więc Morgan była gotowa na kołysankę i otulenie kocykiem.

‒ Pójdę z tobą. – Pepper położyła dłoń na plecach Steve’a, ruszając za nim. Tony i Bucky musieli ich zauważyć, bo chwilę potem cała czwórka całowała Morgan na dobranoc.

Tony zamknął za nimi drzwi i oparł się o nie, chwytając dłoń Bucky’ego.

‒ Nie widziałem cię już parę ładnych godzin.

‒ Przyszedł mi do głowy jeszcze jeden powód, dla którego „Cicha noc” to bzdura – Pepper zwróciła się do Steve’a, podczas gdy ich chłopcy się całowali.

‒ Tak?

‒ Najlepsze noce nigdy nie są ciche. Rodziny o zdrowych relacjach, nieważne czy te z krwi, czy z wyboru, nigdy nie są ciche. A ponieważ walczyliśmy o pokój, dobrze wiemy, że on też nie jest cichy. To strach jest milczeniem, radość ‒ w żadnym razie. Miłość to gwar.

‒ Wiesz co? – Przyłożył dłoń do jej policzka. – Ciągle powtarzam ludziom, że jesteś genialna, i niektórzy niezbyt w to wierzą, ale to właśnie o tym zawsze mówię.

‒ Och, Pep jest milion razy mądrzejsza ode mnie – potwierdził Tony, odrywając się od ust Bucky’ego i całując Pepper.

Steve ujął dłoń Bucky’ego, a drugą ręką pogłaskał Pepper po plecach.

‒ Chodźcie, skarby, Gonzo czeka.

Ta noc także nie była cicha, nawet kiedy już wszyscy zasnęli. Tony pochrapywał, a łagodny szum elektroniki pracującej nieustannie Friday nigdy nie cichnął. W domku Bartonów Lila jak zwykle usypiała przy muzyce. Dźwięki życia – i miłości – wypełniały cały dom po brzegi, potwierdzając słowa Pepper. Miłość rzeczywiście była gwarem.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> [NOTKA AUTORA - BETHEFLAME]  
> ŁIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.
> 
> Tak zareagowałam, kiedy HT wysłała mi rysunek. Pozwólcie, że jeszcze raz powtórzę: ŁIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.
> 
> Wygrałam rysunek HT na aukcji Marvel 4 Black Lives Matter i jestem ogromnie wdzięczna, że chciała narysować scenę z MJ i Pepper. Doskonale oddaje tę czułą, rodzinną chwilę, której we dwie (trzy, wliczając Morgan) doświadczyły w tym ficku.
> 
> Możecie mnie znaleźć na [Twitterze](http://www.twitter.com/betheflame1) i [Tumblrze](http://betheflame.tumblr.com), jeśli macie ochotę na więcej tych dwóch matołków. Możecie też podrzucać mi prompty i namawiać mnie, żebym pisała szybciej – zwykle to działa. Jeśli jesteście na Discordzie, to tam też można mnie znaleźć, zwykle przesiadującą na serwerze Stony, [Put on the Suit](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS).
> 
> O, i jeszcze coś! Razem z FestiveFerret prowadzimy fandomowy podcast, jeśli byłoby to coś, co was zainteresuje.  
> 
> 
> [NOTKA TŁUMACZA - LACERTA]  
> Komentarze zostaną przetłumaczone, żeby Flame (autorka) mogła się nimi cieszyć, komentujcie śmiało! Choć na razie to koniec świątecznego klimatu, to jeszcze parę tłumaczeń tekstów Flame przed nami, _stay tuned~_.


End file.
